


I say it's up to Fate

by 4eyedshortstuff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And Eren being a crybaby, Happy Ending, Levi being a softie, M/M, Major Character Suicide?Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eyedshortstuff/pseuds/4eyedshortstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chances of such a coincidence were a million to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I say it's up to Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as homework for English class /facepalms/.
> 
> I am too lazy to edit this and I can't say I'm satisfied with how it turned out, but I really want to publish something here, so here you have this.:3
> 
> Without further delay, please do enjoy this short one-shot!

The chances of such a coincidence were a million to one.

Levi's feet remained rooted to the spot, his eyes wide-open, well, as wide as his heavy, sleep-deprived eyes could get, being oblivious to the irritated glances he received from the other customers in the café for blocking the entrance to it and deaf to his friend's attempts at catching his attention. All he could see was wild, chestnut hair and big, bright sea-green eyes that were all-too-familiar to Levi.

"Levi, what's wrong?" Hanji's face popped in front of him, chocolate eyes looking curiously at him. She waved her hand in front of his face, but he was still unresponsive."You're blocking the path, Levi."She snapped her fingers close to his eyes, but he was still frozen on the spot. The woman furrowed her eyebrows before turning around to figure what could have captured her grumpy and apathetic friend's attention.

The man felt waves of emotions envelop him all at once and he started to feel nauseous. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the emotions morph into images, and those into much clearer things, memories.

_"Captain!"_

He ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth. "You have to be shitting me." Hanji, confused, blinked her eyes. She hesitantly brought a hand to Levi's upper arm. "Hey, Levi. You alright? Feeling unwell?"

_"Captain Levi!"_

The sounds inside his head got louder and louder, and soon he could hear and see everything clearly inside his head. He remembered now. He really did. He remembered how he and Eren, the boy with emerald eyes, in a previous life, had been soldiers aiding humanity in their struggle against giant, humanoid-like creatures that ate humans, called titans. He remembered that Eren had been a Cadet and he, Levi, his Captain. He remembered how he had developed an interest in Eren, how Eren had impressed him with his determination, rage and desire to eradicate all those monsters and save humanity. How Eren had always been so enthusiastic to help him clean their headquarters, how dedicated he had been to his training, how hard-working he had been, how his cheeks would flush when he would receive even the smallest of praises from Levi. A "Not bad, brat." and sea-green eyes would beam with so much joy and the boy's lips would split into a gleeful smile with red cheeks that even Levi's lips would threaten to twitch upwards.

And as he raised his head, sea-green eyes locked with his grey-blue ones and that's when he knew it. Ocean eyes widened in recognition from across the café and then the brunet pushed himself from his chair, earning a puzzled call of his name from his blond friend seated across from him.

"Eren!"

But the words fell on deaf ears for the auburn haired boy as he dashed towards his Captain, who in turn moved his feet towards him. For Eren everything was in slow motion. He cursed his feet for not going faster, faster, _faster, his Captain was finally there, after so long, after so much time, after, after—_ His thoughts became a jumbled mess, for all he could focus on were approaching blue eyes and raven hair.

 _How long has it been? How long has it been since he saw those eyes, that face, that nose ,those lips?_ Levi went past Hanji who kept questioning and shouting his name. As he kept eye contact with Eren, he remembered just how both of them had died in that world, in that cruel, bloody and dark world, only for them to be reunited in this one.

Yes, he had just killed the last giant, his blades dulled and his body tired, titan bodies evaporating around him, but his gaze had been searching for Eren. Eren, _Eren, brat, where are you?_ He had wanted to call him, but his mouth had been useless, he had been dead tired, he had lost a lot of blood, his left eye was injured, so on wobbly legs he had turned around to scan his surroundings—

 

_"Eren?"_

 

Now, standing face-to-face, Levi hesitated. Eren's eyes were flickering before him, he was still taller than him in this world too, the brat, but his face was more relaxed. He didn't have to worry anymore for the safety of his friends, of his family, he didn't have to shoulder the burden of being a soldier. He looked so different, yet it seemed like he hadn't changed at all. Eren's eyes were so, so bright, like the ocean that he had been yearning to see so much, to see with him, together with him, _I want to see it with you, Captain._

"Captain...?" The word left Eren's lips in a whisper, afraid to be wrong, that this person wasn't the Captain, _his Captain Levi_ , or that the other man didn't remember a single thing from their previous life and he would mock him and think he was some weirdo then hit him, or he would ignore him, or maybe---

Relief washed over Levi's face and his eyes softened. "Eren..." He murmured and a little smile played on his lips. He watched with his heart in his throat how Eren's eyes filled with tears and how his face scrunched while trying to fight off the tears and smile at the same time.

The shorter man was taken by surprise when he was jumped and when two arms wrapped around him, clutching and squeezing him as he would disappear any second. Eren sobbed in his neck, bringing his Captain closer, _closer, I want to feel him, I want to make sure that he is here, I don't want him to disappear._ Levi resisted the urge to cringe when he felt Eren's tears and maybe snot wet his shirt and instead sighed and wrapped his arms around Eren, patting his back awkwardly."Shh, I'm here now, so stop crying already."But that made Eren cry harder in his shirt, bawling broken words and shuddering in Levi's arms.

"You--" Eren hiccupped. "D-Don't know..." He let himself be pushed by Levi's hands on his shoulders, glassy ocean eyes staring into flickering, soft blue ones. The boy gulped. His words remained stuck in his throat, tears overflowing on his cheeks. He took a deep breath. "How much I've been searching for you, waiting for you, Captain." He whispered hurriedly before more tears ran down his face. He bit his lip as a smile twisted his lips, before he buried his face in Levi's neck and started sobbing once again.

"Hey now, don't start crying on me again. You're smearing your fluids on my shirt..." Levi sighed, but he squeezed Eren closer to him anyway. He ran a hand through brown locks, closing his eyes.

When he had turned around after he killed off the last giant, Levi had been greeted not by the image of Eren grinning at him and walking to him, eyes brighter than ever and  _alive_ , but by the image of the boy lying face-down on the ground, surrounded by his own blood, his arm resting at an awkward angle on the sword that impaled the back of his neck.

Levi remembered that at that moment, seeing Eren in that state, all air had left his lungs. He had tried to call for him while dragging his legs to the boy's body, pleading them to move faster, but his body had been in no condition to run, and so he had limped until he had dropped down next to the lifeless corpse. With a shaky hand he had nudged the boy, muttering his name, _Eren... Eren... What the hell do you think you're doing?_ He had shaken his shoulder, but all he had gotten from the boy was his blood on his hand. _Choosing the easy way out, eh, brat.. ._ The man had let out a dry chuckle, before bringing his lips in a tight line. In the end, gritting his teeth, humanity's strongest had let himself fall on the boy's body, hiding his face in Eren's bloodstained clothes. _Damn you, Eren..._

As he was stroking Eren's hair, Levi recalled the dread and helplessness he had felt when Eren had died. He had felt so alone. Eren had been young,15 years younger than him, but Levi had liked him, Eren had understood him the best and had tried to please him in any way he could, it was inevitable for Levi not to become fond of him. After Eren's death, Levi hadn't lived much either. He had died alone, in a house by the sea, the sea that Eren had wanted to see so much with him.

Eren slowly lifted his head, wiping his nose on his hand. Levi scrunched his nose. "God, that's fucking disgusting." He fished a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Eren, who took it gratefully. Levi also took a tissue once the boy blew his nose."Close your eyes."The man murmured, placing a finger under the boys chin, then proceeded to press the cloth gently against Eren's eyes.

Eren opened his eyes once Levi retreated."You'd better wash your hands if you intend to eat something. Actually, you'd better wash them anyway." Eren let out a hoarse laugh. "Yes, sir!" Levi raised an eyebrow. "Drop the formalities, I'm not your superior anymore." Eren tilted his head to the side. "Then what should I call you?" The other man rolled his eyes, folding his hands across his chest. "I have a name, idiot, use it." Eren's cheeks flushed slightly, but he didn't have time to dwell in his embarrassment as he was cut off by a girly screech coming from behind Levi.

"Levi!! Who's that cute boy you're talking with??"

Levi spat Hanji's name and Eren's eyes popped out of their sockets. "I-Is that..." He started, looking fearfully at Levi, his suspicions being confirmed when he spotted a bespectacled, brown haired woman making a beeline towards them.

"Go and wash your hands, I'll handle this." Eren nodded hesitantly, before turning around to go to the restroom.

"Eren?"

The boy shifted his head to look at Levi."Yes?"

He could swear that he saw a strange glimmer in the man's eyes.

"It's nice to see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really Riren, but there are a lot of hints of them being... intimate in their previous lives. (It's not like I could write that they French-kissed the living daylights out of each other and had passionate, rough sex and then hand the sheet to my teacher.)
> 
> I realised that the ending is a bit abrupt, but if I start editing this little fic, it'll grow and grow and there's the possibility that I'd never finish. I really hate the idea of posting a story without having all the chapters written or at least planned out, because there's the possibility of abandoning it and leaving the readers hanging and waiting.
> 
> Well then, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
